Taste the Difference (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Kaitlyn, Grandma Ang, and Nonna cook up a special dinner together.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari for the seed of the idea for this one, and to Mari and Sammy for their unwavering support the last couple weeks (and years, but especially the last couple weeks).

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your continued support of the REAL World and all its characters. Your dedication is much appreciated.

 _We continue keep those dealing with the impact of the recent devastating natural disasters in our thoughts. If you're able, there are many nonprofits collecting donations._

 **Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 _Taste the Difference (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"It's a good thing Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve said it was okay to use their kitchen," Kaitlyn said as she followed Grandma Ang and Nonna through the doorway carrying a little step stool.

"Catherine knew we'd need to make two pans to feed everyone," Nonna said. "So she offered their double ovens."

"Plus their place is the best for these big family gatherings," Ang said. "It would be tough to seat everyone at the condo."

"Or at Daniel and Grace's," Nonna added with a nod.

"And this way they can all hang out in the backyard while we cook," Ang finished. She grinned and threw Kaitlyn a wink. "Out of our way."

Kaitlyn grinned back.

Catherine poked her head in the kitchen. "Do you three chefs have everything you need?"

Kaitlyn smiled brightly, bouncing up on her tiptoes and holding the handle of her step stool in both hands excitedly. "Yep!"

"We do, bella."

"So you scoot," Ang said with a smile. She put an arm around Kaitlyn. "Let us handle things in here."

"Okay," Catherine said, grinning. "Have fun."

"While we're cooking?" Nonna asked. She smiled warmly. "That's a guarantee."

* * *

The three stood in front of the island, Kaitlyn on her stool, hands washed and aprons in place.

"Now I cut these eggplants earlier with that adorable Esther while the bambina slept," Nonna said.

Kaitlyn looked up at her. "Because they needed to sit for two hours, right?" she said, thinking back to the recipe Nonna had showed her.

"That's right, tesoro. To release their moisture. They have about another half hour, just enough time for us to make the gravy."

Ang picked up up a red onion. "Which I have become quite good at since you gave me the recipe."

Nonna smiled. "I'm not surprised to hear it, my friend."

Kaitlyn bit her lip. "Isn't the onion going to make us cry?"

"The key is to cut it up quickly," Ang said, picking up the large chef's knife. "Safely, but quickly. I'll show you the magic step."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened. She watched as Ang cut the onion in half and peeled off the skin.

"Here's the magic," Ang said. "The first time through, I'm not going to cut all the way." She held the root end and made several cuts close together. "You try the rest."

Kaitlyn carefully took the knife from her and Ang pushed the cutting board and onion over. Both Ang and Nonna watched as Kaitlyn carefully imitated the cuts Ang had made with the rest of the onion.

"Excellent," Ang said. She took the knife and and cutting board back, turning it and making two partial horizontal cuts. She gave Kaitlyn the knife again, rearranged the board in front of her, and said, "Now cut all the way through."

Kaitlyn gasped when she made her first cut and the pieces of onion came away diced. "Wow! That's so cool!"

"Keep going," Nonna urged, smiling that even in her astonishment, Kaitlyn held the big knife carefully.

Kaitlyn finished dicing the onion, blinking at the tears that formed in her eyes.

"There, that wasn't too bad, was it?" Ang asked. "As you do it more, you'll get faster, and before you know it, no tears."

Kaitlyn smiled and nodded energetically.

"Next is the garlic," Nonna said, removing four cloves from the head of garlic. She peeled the skin off a clove, nodding for Kaitlyn to do the same. By the time Kaitlyn had removed the skin from one clove, Nonna had finished the other three. She winked. "You'll get faster, tesoro, don't worry. Remember I've been doing this for a very long time." She took the knife from Kaitlyn and arranged the cloves on another cutting board. "This is just like onion, but it can be a little harder because it's so small. Watch my fingers."

Kaitlyn watched carefully as Nonna used the same dicing method on one of the cloves.

"Now you." Nonna gave her the knife and Kaitlyn slowly and carefully cut up the next glove. "Very good, tesoro. Now you get the pot ready with Ang while I finish these last two."

Ang poured olive oil in the bottom of the pot on the stovetop. "Bring over the onion, sweetheart.

Kaitlyn lifted the first cutting board with the diced onion. She gave it to Ang then went back for her stool, setting it in front of the stove and stepping back on. Ang let her slide all the onion into the pot, then Nonna added the garlic. While Ang and Kaitlyn browned the two ingredients, Nonna opened the cans of crushed, peeled Italian plum tomatoes.

"Always use Rienzi brand if you can," she said and put three cans worth in the pot. She lined up various spices on the counter and gave Kaitlyn a teaspoon, telling her what amounts of each to put in their gravy.

"It smells so good!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she stirred.

"Mm," Ang agreed. "Yes, it does."

After the gravy had boiled for 15 minutes, they lowered the heat and left it to simmer.

"Now let's get our eggplant slices ready," Nonna said.

They moved back to the island and cleared off the space so they'd have room to work. Nonna laid out pieces of tin foil while telling Kaitlyn how much of the breadcrumbs and Parmesan cheese to put in a bowl. Ang retrieved a carton of eggs from the refrigerator and brought them over.

"Ohh, can I do the eggs?" Kaitlyn asked. She smiled a little self-consciously. "It's just … that's what I do when we cook breakfast at home. I'm Egg Woman."

Ang smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. We need eight in a bowl since we're making two batches." She glanced over at the doorway where Jenna had appeared, smiling happily as she watched her daughter so clearly in her element.

Kaitlyn cracked the eggs, putting the shells in a small trash bowl on the island, and beat them all together.

"Are you ready?" Nonna asked. She smiled broadly. "This is the fun part. Watch me." She took a slice of eggplant and dredged each side in the eggs, then the Parmesan cheese mixture. Placing it on the tin foil, she nodded at Kaitlyn to give it a try.

"Do you mind if I take a couple pictures, honey?" Jenna asked, surprising her daughter who had been watching Nonna so intently.

"Mom!" she cried excitedly. "We've got the gravy cooking and now we get to do the fun part!"

"I see that." Jenna came over, phone in hand. "Go ahead, let's see my master chef in action."

Smiling broadly, Kaitlyn did exactly as Nonna had with the next slice of eggplant, her grin widening at how her fingers also got coated. She beamed as her mother took photos.

"Keep going," Nonna encouraged. "We've got a lot to do."

"I'll leave you to it," Jenna said. She walked around the island and paused to kiss her daughter's head. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Kaitlyn beamed happily at her before turning back to the task at hand. Jenna turned in the doorway and stood a little while longer, marveling at how comfortable her once-shy daughter was, especially in the company of these two women who loved and nurtured her with such care.

* * *

After they'd coated and fried all the eggplant slices, they began layering them in the casserole dishes with gravy and mozzarella and Parmesan cheese.

Ang and Nonna smiled at how precise Kaitlyn was in placing the eggplant slices and making sure the gravy and cheese were spread evenly. When she caught them looking, she smiled a little self-consciously.

"I want to make sure everyone gets the same," she said.

Nonna smiled softly, putting an arm around her and giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Because you cook with love, tesoro."

Ang nodded, putting an arm around her from the other side. "And I'm sure we'll all taste the difference."

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the deck tables when Ang opened the backdoor so Kaitlyn and Nonna could walk out with the pans of eggplant Parmesan.

"Finally!" Jacob exclaimed, holding his fork in one hand. "We're ready to eat!"

"I hope so," Ang said, smiling at his exuberance.

Kaitlyn and Nonna set the casserole dishes down at opposite ends of the tables.

"Ohh, it looks wonderful," Elizabeth said.

"Smells wonderful, too," Joseph added, holding a cooing Angie in one arm.

Danny grinned. "With these three in the kitchen, this has the potential to be the best eggplant parm ever," he said with a wink at Jacob sitting across from him.

"Definitely," Grace agreed, smiling warmly at Kaitlyn.

The younger girl smiled, flushing slightly as she caught her lower lip with her teeth. "I hope so," she said.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Steve asked with a grin. "Let's dig in."

Compliments abounded for the three chefs as he and Catherine, Elizabeth and Joseph, Danny, Grace, and Gabby, and the Allens ate.

"Mmm," Catherine said. "This is delicious!"

"Definitely the best eggplant parm ever," Danny said. "And trust me, I've eaten a lot of them over the years."

"He has," Grace said, giggling.  
"Hey now, what's that supposed to mean?" Danny grinned at his daughter, then turned back to the group. "Chin and Kono are gonna be sorry they missed this."

"It's one of their uncles' birthdays today, isn't it?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah," Casey said. "I'm gonna send Kono a picture later."

"We'll save them each a piece," Nonna said.

"Or maybe we can make another pan for them later this week," Kaitlyn said.

"Well, that's a first," Danny said with a broad smile. "Someone other than Nonna suggesting they make another pan."

"Daniel," Nonna chided. She smiled warmly at Kaitlyn. "That's a wonderful idea, tesoro."

"Or …" Ang prompted her friend.

Nonna tapped her nose smiling back at Ang. "Or …"

"Joseph, where did you put …?" Ang started to ask.

"It's here, Mom," Elizabeth said, taking a bag from beneath her seat. She passed it carefully across the table to Ang who gave it to Kaitlyn, seated between her and Nonna.

"What's this?" Kaitlyn asked curiously, looking around the tables.

"Open it and see," Nonna said, smiling.

Slowly, Kaitlyn removed a spiral bound book from the bag. She gasped.

"What is it, honey?" Jenna asked.

Kaitlyn turned it around for everyone to see. " _Recipes to Cook with Love,_ " she read. " _From Nonna and Grandma Ang._ "

"We each picked out about a half dozen recipes to include," Nonna said. "And Grace helped us put it all together."

Kaitlyn looked up from the book to Grace. "You did?"

Grace smiled back warmly.

"And Joseph took it to the special place to have it bound," Ang added.

He waved off the attention. "I was just the courier."

Kaitlyn gasped again, turning the pages. "They're … they're all vegetarian recipes."

"Of course, tesoro. There are many wonderful dishes you can make without meat."

Ang nodded and smiled. "Including eggplant parm."

Kaitlyn stared at the book in wonder. "Thank you," she whispered almost reverently.

"You have a gift and a passion," Nonna said.

"And we'll do everything we can to encourage you," Ang agreed.

"Thank you" Kaitlyn said again, more loudly this time, wrapping her arms around Nonna, then Ang in huge, heartfelt hugs.

Jenna sniffed discretely, wiping at the tears in her eyes, and she wasn't the only one.

"So Kaitlyn," Cody called from the other end of the table, smiling proudly at his sister. "What's next on the menu?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
